Adult Humor (animated)
Television shows, movies, video games, etc. in Disney media might be fun to see with your family, but there are some things your child may not want to see and/or hear. Adult humor may include strong language, graphic violence, and any other inappropriate image. Films ''The Three Caballeros *When Donald Duck yelled at The Aracuan Bird, it caused him to cry and attempt to both hang and shoot himself. The Rescuers *When Orville takes off from New York to pick Bernard and Miss Bianca to rescue Penny, the blurry image of a real topless woman can be seen from the window of a building. This caused a controversy which led to a massive recall of the film's home video release. The Brave Little Toaster *When Radio and the other appliances are stuck in a mud hole, the song "Mammy" by Al Jolson plays. *During the song "It's a 'B' Movie", a tape recorder is seen with tape spools as boobs. Who Framed Roger Rabbit *When Eddie Valiant is outside the Ink and Paint Club he hears Marvin Acme calling Jessica Rabbit to come onto a bed with him. He then hears Marvin repeatedly yelling "Patty Cake!", getting faster and more excited every time he says it and Jessica moaning. While in the end it was a game of patty cake, it's established that in the Roger Rabbit universe that is how cartoon characters have sex. *While searching Jessica for Marvin Acme's last will and testament, one of the weasels reaches down into Jessica's cleavage, where he gets a hand full of bear trap. Eddie Valiant compliments Jessica with, "Nice booby trap." Aladdin '' *During the song "One Jump Ahead", Aladdin enters along Abu into a brothel and he gets thrown out of there by one of the workers as he didn't have money. ''Toy Story *When Bo Peep says to Woody, "What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", it is played as Bo Peep wishing to spend the night with Woody. *When Slinky Dog stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head points to Slinky, removes his lips, and makes them kiss his butt, causing Mr. Spell, Snake, and one of the Troikas to laugh, as he is calling Slinky a butt kisser. *When Woody is telling the other toys Buzz Lightyear's laser is just a blinking lightbulb, Mr. Potato Head said he suffers from "laser envy" (joking about penis envy). *When all the other toys marvel at Buzz, he says to Woody, "I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Ranger.'" Woody then says, "The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's preschool toys present," referring to that he wanted to call Buzz a profane word. Mulan *The scene where Mulan skinny dips. When Mushu sees three other soldiers rush toward the water, he panics "There's a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" A Bug's Life *During the circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (thinking he is a girl), "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?" meaning that he wants to have sex with him. Toy Story 2 *Bo tells Buzz to give Woody a kiss when he finds him. He then says, "Alright, but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me." *When the toys first encounter the Barbie dolls in Al's Toy Barn, they jaw drop and look at them as if attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's a married spud, meaning he doesn't want Mrs. Potato Head to think he's cheating on her. *When Woody tries to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "ride like the wind" and falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his crotch. *When he sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, Mr. Potato Head is shocked and drops a load of pieces out of his compartment on the back. *After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room in an emergency, Buzz's love-struck reaction causes his wings to spring erect. *When all of the toys made it to their first location, Hamm's cork comes off. He then says, "Alright, nobody look until I get my cork back in!", meaning he does not want to be seen fully exposed. Monsters, Inc. *In one scene, when Sulley is looking for Boo in the restroom, he crawls on the floor and looks through the stalls from under the doors. Mike then comes and asks, "What are you doing?" Mike may have thought that Sulley was peeking through the stalls to see men use the restroom. *After the scene when the CDA got the sock off from George's back, he gets shaved completely, and he covers his crotch. One CDA agent quickly tears off a bandage from George's back, who screams and uncovers his crotch. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Jack Sparrow calls Will Turner a eunuch several times. The Haunted Mansion *When Jim Evers is teaching his son how to squash a bug he grabs a magazine and notices it's a swimsuit illustrated magazine, they both have a cheeky laugh about what they'd want to use it for. *Master Gracey committed suicide and his hung body is shown for a brief moment. Finding Nemo * At the beginning, Pearl says one of her tentacles is shorter than the rest. On octopi, the short tentacle is the genitalia. * Three times in the film, Pearl and her father were shown squirting ink when scared. The first time was when Tad pulled Pearl away from the edge of the dropoff, second was when Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl's fathers saw the sharks when Pearl's dad inked, and the third was in the credits where Pearl bumped into El Magnifico's credit. This is the equivalent of one wetting his pants. * The group that Bruce is running for other sharks operates in a very similar manner to Alcoholics Anonymous, an organization that tries to help alcoholics recover from their addiction to alcohol. * The fullscreen version of the film (exclusive to the original 2003 US home release) accidentally (by expanding the aspect ratio vertically) revealed the visible portion of a woman's legs as she enters the waiting room, essentially showing some of her leg as the hem of her skirt is now seen. * At one point, P. Sherman euphemistically states that he needs to "see a man about a wallaby!" This may or may not be authentic Australian English slang, but it's certainly similar to the British English euphemism, "going to see a man about a dog/horse," which has the same meaning (going to relieve oneself). * When the AquaScum 2003 first scans the tank, Gurgle covers his crotch. * One of the boats moored at Sydney Harbour is called, "The Surly Mermaid." * Before Nigel gets Dory and Marlin out of Gerald's mouth, he exclaims, "Love a duck!" In Australian (and British) English, this is a generic exclamation of surprise, the child-friendly equivalent of "Bugger me!" * When Dory and Marlin try to avoid Nigel right after that part, a seagull defecates right in front of them, while Nigel looks at it awkwardly. * The life ring hanging on the wall of P. Sherman's waiting room has the words 'Aussie Flosser' written on it. This may or may not be slang for "Aussie Tosser", a derogatory term for Australians by British citizens. The Incredibles *Syndrome talks about how Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl "got busy" when he noticed they had children *While in Syndrome's base, Elastigirl looks at her bottom in the mirror and sighs, referring to the phrase, "Does this make my butt look big?" *At some point, Helen pulls Bob into their room. This might be a reference to having sex. *During the montage after Bob accepts the job and kisses Helen, they are seen sneaking past Violet to their bedroom. Then, both of them pinch each other's butts while passing through each other. *On Hypershock's NSA file, one of the blurbs listed says "Fondness for Drink", meaning he was addicted to alcohol. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *During prison scene Will Turner tells Elizabeth Swann she'll go find Jack Sparrow, get Elizabeth out of prison and marry her, if she'll still have him. Elizabeth responds with "if it weren't for these bars I'd have you already". *Jack Sparrow tells the natives Will Turner is a eunuch, he even makes scissors with his fingers and says "snip snip". *Jack Sparrow tells Davy Jones Will Turner has a terrific singing voice (in reference to how eunuchs were castrated so they could sing) Frozen *When Kristoff is questioning Anna about how well she knows Hans he asks what his foot size is and she replies "foot size doesn't matter" in reference to the myth about the size of a man's hands/feet can determine the size of their genitals. Zootopia'' *Judy Hopps was shocked about naked animals. Category:Lists Category:Stub Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Pixar Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Aladdin Category:The Rescuers Category:Frozen Category:Zootopia Category:Mulan Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Pirates of the Caribbean film series Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles